Please Be Safe For Me ByakuKida
by SquickWrites
Summary: This is a Bleach fanfic for Byakuya and my OC, Kidate *Mind you, I am only on episode 12 of Bleach, sorry if some things are OOC* Uhm... Everything else to know is in the inner summary, so go for it!


**I know little to nothing about Byakuya, but whatever. I'm not even sure if Boc *Er, Kidate* is going to like him. This is just a temporary thing I made up… IN THE SHOWER! Anyway, yes, I am a Byakuya fan, he and Gin are the reasons I started watching Bleach. Now, please don't ASK ME what's happening in this scene, because I DO NOT KNOW. Just have an imagination and guess. So, here goes.**

**~Otaku ^^**

Kidate sat in the dimly lit room, tapping her fingers against the table. She tipped the chair back onto two legs on the side, and continued tapping. What was taking him so long? Sure there wasn't a clock in there, but she just knew that she had been waiting for a while. She didn't even know what she was waiting _for_.

With a sigh, she set her chair back down and stood up, stretching. She glanced over at the small wardrobe in the corner. There wasn't much in it, but what was in there was important. Kidate stared the closet-like structure down. She was so sick of it for some reason. She was so sick of this whole room. And yet, she stood there, and waited for him anyway. She couldn't have forced herself to leave if she tried. She just wanted to see him, no matter what she had to do for it.

Just then, as if on cue, the door opened and a bright light came pouring into the room. A young man with long black hair slowly stepped into the area. Kidate turned around and looked up at him. Yup, this was what she had been waiting for. She smiled slightly at him as he entered the small space. "Byakuya…" she began slowly, but she knew there was no point in finishing whatever she was going to say… even if she had known what she was going to say.

Byakuya turned to her slowly and nodded, as if to show that he had acknowledged her. As the door closed behind him, Kidate flipped the lights on. It still wasn't very bright, but that was how it was supposed to be. It was just bright enough to make the small room look sepia toned, exactly the way she liked it.

Kidate finally got to take a good look at Byakuya. She let out a sad sigh after seeing him. Deep red blood stained his robe all over, and there were a few deep cuts to his arms, scratches on his face. Kidate grabbed a roll of bandages from the shelf above the wardrobe and began wrapping them around his arms, not even asking if he wanted her to. "Kuchiki, you're supposed to be the sensible one, remember? Well since when does sensibility leave you like _this_?" She asked, almost angry at the state he had come back to her in.

Byakuya looked down at her. He was confused as to why she had rushed into such sudden care. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal, just a few cuts. She acted like he had lost a limb. People usually never doubted Byakuya, so there was no room for worry. Everyone always knew he'd be fine, but Kidate… Kidate saw something else. She saw through that indestructible barrier he had around him and right into him. He thought one of the reasons he appreciated her so much was just for that. She had seen the real him, and liked him all the same.

"All done." She said, almost cheerily. "I had a feeling you'd be needing another one…" She mumbled, going over to the wardrobe. "Take that dirty thing off; I don't want you dripping with blood for the rest of this." She pulled out a robe exactly like the one he was wearing. Byakuya looked at her oddly. What was he asking her to do again? "Go on, take it off, you look a mess." She said bluntly, patting down the robe to make sure it was clean.

Byakuya cocked his head slightly to the side before unfastening the robe. He slowly removed it watching Kidate, who was paying him absolutely no attention whatsoever. And somehow, that upset him. Usually, he'd be infuriated if someone had tried to watch him at a time like this, but when it came to Kidate, he expected her to be SOMEWHAT interested.

However, as he looked away from her, she looked up at him. He had a big build and tall stature. His body was well refined and slender. Kidate couldn't help blushing. She hated the act that she found every aspect of his body to be perfect and untouchable. Somewhere along the line, she had begun to consider Byakuya a piece of art. He needed to be treasured and forever appreciated. And Kidate was determined to live up to that.

When Byakuya had placed his blood covered road across the table, he looked back to Kidate, unsure of what to do. The girl did her best to mask over her blush and walked over to him. "See, this one is much better, and I'll have that other one cleaned up in no time." She held the robe out so he could slide his arms in.

"But Byakuya…" Kidate closed her eyes, smile fading as she seemed to grow serious. She walked around in front of Byakuya and reached around him to grab the cloth that tied his robe closed. "Please stay safe, alright? I don't want anything happening to you, please remember that." She whispered into his ear, tying a knot into the shreds of white. Her eyes were still closed as she stood there, hands on the knot that had already been wrapped.

Byakuya saw a single tear drop down her cheek and sprang into a quick motion, wrapping Kidate in a hug. She was shocked for quite a while, unable to move. "Kidate…" Byakuya said quietly. "I just want to protect you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens. Don't get upset about it, this is my choice, and I chose to make sure that you're safe." Kidate didn't even know who, or what was after her. She didn't know she was in danger, or what she was in danger of. But somehow, Byakuya's smooth, sliding voice calmed her. Everything suddenly froze as she was engulfed by Byakuya's warmth as he hugged her tighter.

But all too soon, Byakuya let go. Kidate stood there, looking up into Byakuya's grey eyes. Normally, grey would be such a boring and uneventful color, but coming from Byakuya… she just wanted to see more. Kidate loved those beautiful eyes, the color of rumbling clouds, right before a storm.

Byakuya didn't know what he was thinking. Telling her what his intentions were was a very big leap. Especially since she was completely unaware of what could be so dangerous that he would personally take care of it. Her pale, almost emotionless eyes pulled him in. He was going off of impulse when suddenly, he crashed his lips into hers.

Kidate stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do. Was this really happening? She had to think about it for a while before she realized that Byakuya's soft, tender lips were real. Ever so slowly, she began o kiss him back… but he immediately pulled away. "I won't let anything happen to you." He said, stepping back from her as if nothing had just happened. But the look on his eyes said 'I love you.' And the glaze over Kidate's made her see this intriguing man in a new light.

She ran one hand through her bright green hair. She smiled.

Byakuya had never seen her smile before. She often put on a fake one, or one that overdid her true emotions. This smile was small, her eyes still closed. It was just a slight tip up towards the lips, but it was one of Byakuya's favorite sights. Kidate's smile… her real smile… was one of the things that made her beautiful to him. Added onto others of course, but he wouldn't bring them up. He didn't have time.

"I will take my leave now." He said, reverting back to his usual self. Kidate opened her eyes still smiling. "Just don't make me worry." Were the only words she said as Byakuya looked back, smiling, and then walked out the door.


End file.
